Kaiba's Lesson
by Kiki210338
Summary: Mokuba gets captured by Noa and Kaiba has to save him. Who else has Noa taken and who is helping him? UPDATED! Now had 5 chapters and many more coming.
1. Kaiba's Lesson Ch 1

Chapter One (Kaiba's Lesson)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters in the story.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba looked up from the table where he was working on a 'new and improved' duel disk.   
  
"Do any of you guys know where Mokuba is?" he asked the four other scientists working with him in his lab, "He was supposed to help test these out."   
  
One of the scientists looked up at Kaiba and replied, "Mokuba left with a kid about his size with white hair about an hour ago. I assumed it was just a friend from school"   
  
"Dang!" yelled Kaiba, jumping up from his seat. "Curse him. I'll get you Noa."   
  
The Scientists looked at him as he bolted out of the room screaming his little brothers name.  
  
"Mokuba... Mokuba..." Nothing... Where could Noa have taken him and why hadn't Mokuba told him where he was going?   
  
"It's all my fault... It's all my fault... I never should have told him to stop bugging me while I was working," Seto cried as he sat down on a bench in the park where he had last been looking for Mokuba.  
  
"Kaiba? What's wrong?" asked a familiar voice. Looking up he saw Yugi Mouto and his Yami.   
  
'Great... Just who I want to see right now' Kaiba thought. "Nothing... Go away Yugi," he mumbled wiping tears from his eyes hoping Yugi hadn't already seen them.   
  
"Kaiba what' happened? I know something's wrong," Yugi persisted.   
  
" Noa took Mokuba from the lab.. How could I have missed that. Noa never even should have got on the premises," said Kaiba breaking into a fresh set of tears.  
  
"Noa has taken Mokuba again? We'll just have to work together to get him back," Yugi replied determinedly, "We can get Joey, Tristan, Duke.."  
  
"NO!!," screamed Kaiba, "It's my fault that Mokuba is gone. I'll do it myself. Just go away."   
  
"Okay.. If you really want me to go away I will. But if you need me for something just call."   
  
Yugi turned around and started walking away. Suddenly he turned back around calling at Kaiba who had already started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Yugi yelled, "Have you seen any of my friends around? They were supposed to meet me here half an hour ago."   
  
Kaiba turned back to look at him. " No. Why would you ask me? I don't even talk to them."  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering." Yugi turned around dejectedly and walked back to his house.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
**Please Review** 


	2. Kaiba's Lesson Ch 2

Chapter Two (Kaiba's Lesson)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters in my story, even though I wish I did..  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
Yugi got up from his bed and glanced at his clock.   
  
'Great..' He thought, 'It's only two in the morning.'   
  
Crawling out of bed, Yugi slipped on his shoes and slowly walked to the phone.  
  
"Hello. Mouto residents"  
  
"Yugi, Good," Yugi heard the fast-talking, panicky voice of Kaiba on the other line.   
  
"Glad you picked up and not your grandfather." Kaiba continued ignoring Yugi's silence.  
  
"Kaiba?!?" Yugi mumbled stifling a yawn, "You know it's only two in the morning, right?"   
  
"Sorry Yugi, But I think I might know where Mokuba and Noa are."   
  
"Where.." *Yawn* "What? How did you find him?" Yugi muttered wondering if he had heard Kaiba right.   
  
"Mokuba had one of the items I was testing on him. I didn't think he still had it on. It was a Duel Monster Contestant bracelet. It has a tracking device in it. It locates and identifies duelist if they need help. Noa must not have known he had it on. I noticed it was missing when I took inventory of my items. I went to my computer and picked up his signal. It's about an hour and a half from your house in an abandoned warehouse. I think Noa might be keeping him there until he gets help."  
  
"What do you want to do about it Kaiba? I thought you didn't want my help."   
  
"Yugi, I didn't want to have to call you but you're my last hope."   
  
"Okay. What do you want me to do?"   
  
"You're going to have to be my distraction"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You have to sneak into the warehouse and challenge Noa to a duel. When he's not looking I'll sneak in and take Mokuba out."  
  
"That's okay with me. When are we going to leave?"  
  
"We're leaving as soon as you're ready to go. I'll be there in a little bit."  
  
"Okay. I'll be waiting. Hang on Kai..." *Click*   
  
Yugi placed the phone down and went upstairs to get his cards and change into his clothes.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
**Please Review** 


	3. Kaiba's Lesson Ch 3

Chapter Three (Kaiba's Lesson)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters in my story, even though I wish I did.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Kaiba arrived at Yugi's two hours after hanging up on Yugi. He knocked on the door and Yugi opened the door, immediately commenting on his tardiness.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to get some stuff"  
  
"Like what"  
  
"This," Kaiba said pulling a large bundle of wires and cords out a briefcase he had was carrying.  
  
"What's that?" Yugi asked starring blankly at the coils in Kaiba's hand.  
  
" These are microphone head pieces. They'll let us talk to each other when your dueling Noa."   
  
"But.. Umm.. Kaiba? Won't Noa going to notice all the cords?"   
  
"No. The wires are for here. They hook up to the speaker here so that your grandfather knows where your at and what happening."  
  
"But what about us?"  
  
"I was getting to that," Kaiba pulled what looked like to simple, clear mouth pieces out of his briefcase. "These are our microphones. They can be molded to fit in our mouths. After they are molded we slip the mini microphones into the mouthpiece. The microphones can pick even the slightest whisper so Noa won't be able to tell if you talking."  
  
"How am I going to be able to hear you?"  
  
" These" Kaiba said taking some seemingly invisible earpieces from his hand. "There colored the same color as your skin so that they won't be noticed."   
  
"Wow Kaiba.. You really thought this through before you came over.."   
  
"Umm.. Yugi?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Do you have any pots around here so that we can cook these mouthpieces so that they can be molded?"  
  
"Yeah. Be right Back." Yugi went and got a pot from the kitchen and filled it with water. He set it on the stove to wait for it to boil. When the water boiled, Yugi went and got the mouthpieces from Kaiba placing them in the pot. When the mouthpieces got soft enough to mold Yugi took them out of the water and let them cool a bit. Yugi slipped one of the mouthpieces into his mouth and gave the second one to Kaiba who did likewise. After checking that the mouthpieces fit, they slipped the microphones into the mouthpieces, put in their earpieces, hooked up all the cables and wires in Yugi's living room, and left a note telling Yugi's grandfather how to use it. They checked to make sure the microphones worked fine. Yugi grabbed his cards and the two new friends headed out to the warehouse where Mokuba was being held captive.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
**Review** If you guys don't review Mokuba will never ever be rescued...... 


	4. Kaiba's Lesson Ch 4

Chapter Four (Kaiba's Lesson)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters in my story.   
  
Sorry to tell everyone this chapter is pretty short but I promise the next one will be longer...   
  
******************************************  
  
Arriving at the warehouse where Mokuba was being kept, Yugi and Kaiba sat down and discussed ways for Kaiba to sneak in. They got up from where they sat and went to look around the warehouse to see if any if the windows were loose. Luckily for them one was. So it was decided. Yugi would go in the front and Kaiba would go in through the window and look for Mokuba and possibly sneak him out. Yugi left Kaiba at the window and went into the warehouse. In the warehouse, Yugi realized that Noa had been expecting him because there was a giant dueling arena and Noa was already ready to duel. Pulling his cards out of his pocket Yugi challenged Noa to a duel.   
  
"Noa," he yelled across the arena, "I challenge you to a duel. If I win you must release Mokuba Kaiba, but if you win you can keep Mokuba."  
  
Noa looked at Yugi as if he was considering his offer. Then he replied after what seemed like careful consideration, "How about if I win I give you Mokuba Kaiba," he finally said pausing to take a breath, "and I give you all your friends?," he finished signaling to someone in the corner.   
  
Yugi looked to where Noa had signaled. Coming out of the corner was a dark figure. As it came closer Yugi recognized who it was. Mouth dropping open he stared at the figure in the corner.... It was Marik...  
  
******************************************  
  
**Review** Again I'm sorry to say that this chapter is so short. But I had to leave you in suspense awaiting my next chapter... If anyone has any ideas for further chapters please tell me... I need idea's for a Noa deck because in further chapters there is a Noa/Yugi duel.. I need 5 reviews before I post the fifth chapter.. Please...please... please... review... 


	5. Kaiba's Lesson Ch 5

Chapter Five (Kaiba's Lesson)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters in my story.   
  
Please Review..   
  
Story so far... Kaiba finds out that Noa has taken Mokuba.. He asks Yugi to help him get Mokuba back.. Yugi and Kaiba go to the Warehouse where Yugi finds out that Marik has been working with Noa...   
  
I need people to review so that I know if I should keep writing this story in the middle of Math class... (It's boring.. and believe me, My math teacher doesn't like it when I don't pay attention... So please review) The next chapter will have the promised Noa/Yugi duel.. I need some ideas for a Noa deck.. I'm not sure which cards he should have...   
  
~*~*~*~*... means that I switched from Yugi to Kaiba or Vise Versa...  
  
Italics means that the person on the other end of the mic is talking...   
  
******************************************  
  
"Marik.." Yugi whispered forgetting about the mic...   
  
"What did you mean when u said that you would keep Mokuba and my friends....?" Yugi asked turning to look at Noa.   
  
"Didn't you wander where your friends were today?"  
  
"Yeah, but... I didn't think u had anything to do with there absence."   
  
"Well I did," Noa remarked secretly motioning to Marik.   
  
Marik who had noticed Noa's motion brought up his rod so that his mind slaves in the next room would come forward.   
  
*Gasp*... Yugi looked at the doorway to his left where coming out of the doorway in a trancelike state were: Tea, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Mai.... and after several minutes..... Mokuba came out...   
  
"Release them at once," Yugi yelled at Noa.  
  
"I can't..."*CRASH!!* Noa was cut off as a loud crashing noise came from the back of the building..   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Waiting for Yugi to go into the warehouse and give some sign over the mic that Noa and/or Mokuba was in there....   
  
"Noa, I challenge you to a duel....(You know the rest...) Kaiba heard come over the microphone.. Not really listening to what Yugi and Noa were talking about he stood outside the building waiting till he thought an appropriate time would be to go in through the window.   
  
"Marik.." Kaiba sat down on the ground hard with a grunt as he heard Yugi whisper his arch enemies name over the mic..   
  
'What would Marik be doing with Noa..' Kaiba thought as he got off the ground and dusted off his pants. After listening to Noa and Yugi for a few more minutes, Kaiba decided to go into the warehouse. Kaiba climbed up to the window and then heard Yugi say "Release them" Forgetting that he was going through the window, Kaiba lost his concentration and fell through the window breaking the glass on his way..   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noa and Marik started to run towards the back room with Yugi right behind them. Reaching the room where the noise seem to come from Yugi, Noa, and Marik looked in a saw Kaiba laying on the floor with glass shards lying around him. Kaiba had blood coming out of a few places on his hands and arms.   
  
Marik lifted his rod in the air as he attempted to take over Kaiba.. Kaiba looked up at Marik and smiled tauntingly at him..   
  
"What's wrong Marik? Having trouble controlling my already weakened body?" Kaiba sneered at Marik as he lay on the floor.   
  
"Uggh" Marik muttered as he lifted the rod in the air a second time, only to be stopped by Kaiba grabbing his legs and Yugi slamming his shoulder into Marik's stomach. Marik fell over backwards losing his concentration and dropping his control on his mind slaves. Yugi helped Kaiba off the ground and Kaiba, Yugi, Mokuba, and Yugi's friends started to run out of the building.   
  
The group skidded to a hall to avoid slamming into Noa who was blocking the exit way.   
  
"Move Noa" Kaiba demanded.   
  
"No"  
  
"Now"  
  
"No"  
  
"Kaiba, let's just find another way out." Tea intervened realizing where this was going to go.   
  
"Fine" Kaiba snapped turning around to walk off.   
  
Following Kaiba, the group started looking for another way out of the building. Kaiba was annoyed and wasn't paying attention where he was going walked straight into Marik.  
  
"This time I'll take over all your bodies, Seto Kaiba," Marik said as he shoved his Millennium Rod at Kaiba and company. Everyone's faces turned to blank, emotionless expressions as Marik took control over them.  
  
Noa who had been following behind the group looked at the group of people who were now mind controlled and laughed.   
  
"And you thought that you would rescue your brother and escape that easily," Noa said facing Kaiba.  
  
Turning to face Marik, Noa demanded that Marik release his control on Yugi.   
  
As Yugi came to his senses Noa looked at him and said, "Now you have one more person to fight for to gain there freedom.   
  
"Fine than. Let's duel Noa..   
  
******************************************  
  
As promised this chapter is longer.. I have an idea for my next chapter and no longer need it.. and I don't need a Yugi/Noa deck ideas anymore. Thanks to Jasmine5 for giving me the cards for Noa's deck. It was much appreciated. The next chapter will take longer to write because it has the long awaited Noa/Yugi duel is in it so it will be a little while till I post it. Oh and BTW it was my friends idea Botan Mai Kai to have Kaiba fall through the window. We were talking at the bus stop and she thought it would be hilarious to do that, so I did. So if you think that Kaiba falling through the window was a bad idea complain to her... Sorry Botan.. 


End file.
